The present invention relates to an automatic dumpling making machine.
Dumpling is a very popular Chinese food. Traditional way of making dumplings is to first manually put a proper amount of stuffings on a piece of dough sheet, then cut the sheet into a suitable size or shape, and finally fold the sheet up to form a dumpling. Dumplings produced in this way may undesirably become too large or too small because the amount of stuffings to be put in is difficult to control, and the thickness of the dough sheets is not constant. Furthermore, the traditional way of making dumplings by hands is unsanitary and inefficient. It may take, for instance, half an hour or so to complete dumplings for a serving of two. With the fast growing demand for dumplings, an automatic dumpling making machine is indeed in great need.